


The Many Duties of Lieutenant Lemont

by merriman



Category: Space Mutiny (1988)
Genre: Farce, Gen, Multiple Deaths, unexplained immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's tough being the only immortal member of the crew on an accident-prone generation ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Many Duties of Lieutenant Lemont

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy_fire/gifts).



When she woke up in the morgue of the ship Lucy Lemont sighed and swung her legs over the side of the table she'd been on. She waved to Adam, the attendant, and grabbed her uniform.

"Back again?" he asked. "You have got to stop getting yourself killed."

Lucy nodded. "I know. It wasn't my fault this time."

"It's never your fault, Lemont. You just get mixed up in too much."

Her first stop out of the morgue was her quarters for a shower. Death always made her smell like artichokes for some reason, so she rinsed off and got dressed in a fresh uniform, checked in on the computer to let everyone know she was alive again, then headed up to the bridge.

"Captain," she said when she arrived.

"Lieutenant Lemont," he said, nodding. "Take your station."

Some junior officer had been trying to do her job. As she took her seat she fixed all the things the kid had been doing wrong. An alert sounded on her terminal and she brought up her viewscreen.

"Lieutenant Lemont."

"Lieutenant, this is Ensign Jenkins down in the astronomy subbasement. We've got a problem down here with one of the telescope arrays and Lieutenant Forrester said you're the only one who knows how to fix it."

Lucy nodded firmly. "I'll be right there, Ensign."

Ten minutes later she was in the airlock, suited up to come in from the array, when something popped and a bolt came flying out of the wall and hit her in the head.

"Back again?" Adam asked a few hours after, when she sat up again on the same table.

"Telescope array," she said, grabbing her uniform again. "I'm going to need to do laundry, the way today is going."

Another shower and another clean uniform and she was back on the bridge, fixing her controls from the same junior officer. Maybe eventually she'd get the kid trained, but every time she tried she got called away to another death-defying task.

It was a full hour before her console lit up again.

"Lieutenant?" a young woman asked. "We have a problem down here in the kitchen level."

Lucy bit back a sigh and nodded. "What's going on, Chef?"

"It's one of the vats. It won't drain, sir."

"I'll be there in a moment."

When the vat released and doused her in the soup of the week she thought it would be fine, though now she was going to need another shower. But then the stopper that had broken in the release valve came tumbling out and that was another blow to the head.

"Soup this time?" Adam asked when Lucy woke up. The remains of her soup shower were in evidence on her uniform. This time she had to grab a set of Adam's scrubs to wear on her way back to her quarters. She was going to vastly exceed this week's water quota if this kept up. 

She stayed away from her console this time, letting the junior officer struggle with the controls she'd locked into place before going down to the kitchens. She made her rounds of the bridge, helping people here and there, fixing their heading, the deep space sensors, a couple of environmental settings and the gravity controls, which had, for some reason, been set stronger than they needed to be.

"Lieutenant Lemont?" The junior officer was trying to get her attention. She went over to him and noted his nametag.

"Ensign Nelson, what's the matter?"

"There's a request for you to go down to the recycling plant," he said, idling fiddling with a toggle on her station. She smiled in satisfaction when it did absolutely nothing for him. 

"Tell them I'll be down there soon."

Fortunately there was no trash in the compactor when one of the workers accidentally hit the button to turn it on while she was still inside. They'd gotten her out quickly, but she still woke up in the morgue.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Adam told her, offering her a fresh uniform. "Go use the shower in my quarters. They're next door."

She hadn't even been back on the bridge five minutes when an out-of-breath tech in the engineering uniform came dashing in from one of the tubes. "Lieutenant Lemont! We need you in Engineering right away! It's one of the reactors!"

Lucy stared at him for a moment, then looked at Ensign Nelson. "Watch my station, Ensign. You're getting the hang of it. I'll be back in an hour."

When a nervous officer from ballistics called her to discuss some missing explosives Lucy knew it would end up being yet another trip to the morgue, so this time she brought an extra towel down to Adam first.

"Busy day," he commented, not even looking up.

"You have no idea," she told him.

Of course it was going to end in the morgue again. When she woke up she sighed and shook her head.

"I really need to get some off duty time."


End file.
